moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
CYBIAN Industry
CYBIAN Industry Historia powstania W alternatywnej linii czasu (tej samej w której istnieje Ferrum Star Empire i Interstellar Russian Empire) coraz bardziej liczącym się graczem na arenie kosmicznej społeczności. Jednak by zrozumieć jak jedna korporacja zdobyła takie wpływy i terytoria należy cofnąć się do czasów II WŚ (z alternatywnej linii czasu). Podczas tego mrocznego okresu w którym rewolucja technologiczna pozwoliła na prowadzenie wojen nawet w kosmosie kilkadziesiąt firm produkujących uzbrojenie dla Rzeszy Zachodnioeuropejskiej postanowiło się połączyć w jedną większą organizację jednocześnie odcinając się od faszystowskiej dyktatury. Ze względu na wysiłek wojenny doktrynerzy musieli przystać na warunki nowo narodzonej megakorporacji. Firma owa podczas tego konfliktu dostarczała Rzeszy głownie broń i pojazdy ale też powstały oddziały korporacji zajmujące się elektroniką, medycyną czy też aeronautyką. Pod koniec wojny CYBIAN sformował własne siły najemników które w ostatnich dniach wojny przypuściły zdradziecki atak na niedawnych "pracodawców" i zajmując należące do faszystów kolonie i ośrodki przemysłowe na Marsie oraz tereny Bawarii na Ziemi. Na konferencji kończącej wojnę po raz pierwszy prywatna firma była partnerem dla potężnych choć zdewastowanych wojną mocarstw. Za przekazanie ONZ'owi osiągnięć naukowych Rzeszy (do których CYBIAN jako współautor miał dostęp) pozwolono firmie zachować swoje zdobycze terytorialne. Rozwój i wojna z Hordą Lata powojenne dla CYBIAN'u były pasmem sukcesów. Megakorporacja zdobywać zaczęła coraz większy udział w przemyśle i nauce stawiając zarówno na rozwój tradycyjnych gałęzi przemysłu jak i tworząc firmy-krzaki inwestujące w te innowacyjne. Oczywiście jako niedawny wspólnik Rzeszy miał on jednak problemy w zdobywaniu potężnych rynków Rzeczypospolitej Pansłowiańskiej, Cesarstwa Rosyjskiego i Cesarstwa Japońskiego. Dodatkowo rodzime megakorporacje tych państwa były niezwykle groźnymi przeciwnikami, często wyprzedzającymi technologicznie CYBIAN Ind. Jednak rozwój kolonizacji w Układzie Słonecznym pozwolił na powstanie tak gargantuicznego rynku że wszystkie te państwa jak i megakorporacje mogły sobie pozwolić na względnie pokojowe istnienie. Jednak podczas trwania tego okresu spokoju i dostatku narodziła się jedna z firm-krzaków CYBIAN'u - F.A.S Corporation która szybko usamodzielniła się od firmy-matki. Oczywiście CYBIAN szybko ruszył z akcją propagandową jak i wojną hybrydową przeciwko zdradzieckiej odnodze jednak niechcący pozwolił na ukazanie potęgi nowej firmy- prototypy maszyn mających w przyszłości stać się Mechaniczną Hordą. Zachwiało to na parę lat pozycją firmy na rynku przez co w okresie poprzedzającym Exodus stała się drugorzędną korporacją która utraciła większość swoich placówek w centralnej części Układu Słonecznego zachowując wpływy jedynie w dalszych koloniach. Mimo osłabienia dalej pewne działy firmy były prawdziwymi tyglami przełomów technologicznych.Jednak jednocześnie całe działy korporacji zostały stworzone w celu ulepszania cyber-wojny oraz walki z maszynami. Gdy Pansłowiańszczyzna i Rzesza uderzyły na Mechaniczną Hordę do władców i sztabów wojskowych obu tych państw dotarli wysłannicy CYBIAN'u oferując im cały arsenał uzbrojenia jak i programów hakujących. Jednak przez początkową podejrzliwość pomysły megakorporacji musiały zaczekać co zaowocowało niestety tym że rozwiązania te nie były wystarczające by zatrzymać mordercze maszyny. Jednak za swoje dokonania CYBIAN jako jedyna megakorporacja wybudował własne Arki (reszta megakorporacji ówczesnych czasów została podzielona kluczem narodowościowym) i wyruszyła w mrok kosmosu. Kolonizacja i czasy obecne Ze względu na wyjątkowo zaawansowany program badawczy dalekiego kosmosu Arki CYBIAN Ind. jako jedyny już od początku określiła cel swojego lotu co spowodowało że akcja kolonizacyjna megakorporacji ruszyła 10 przed przed resztą nowych państw i niecały wiek po rozpoczęciu akcji kolonizacyjnej przez Ferrum. Ze względu na położenie pomiędzy Rosjanami a Ferrum i znajomość tuneli Infelda-Mięsowicza oraz posiadając prototypowy napęd WARP (rozwiązanie podobne do Napędu Ossendowskiego) firma szybko stała się istotnym graczem. Mimo tego że sama korporacja stała się formalnie państwem dalej zachowała wiele ze swojej korporacyjnej przeszłości co owocuje bardzo skuteczną administracją wzorowaną na organizacji międzynarodowej korporacji. Samo państwo zajmuje obecnie 6 planet w ekosferze, 13 globów objętych zaawansowanym procesem terraformacji oraz setkami instalacji kosmicznych. Ze względu na położenie i uwikłanie sąsiadów w wojny na kilku frontach Rada Nadzorcza w 2350 roku postanowiła zakupić technologię od Ferrum pozwalającą na rozbudowę armii poprzez tworzenie doskonałych androidów-żołnierzy. Od tamtego czasu Siły Ochronne CYBIAN musiały wielokrotnie ścierać się z flotami wrogów Ferrum i Rosjan zapędzającymi się w okolice zajmowanych przez nich układów. Oprócz tego Siły Ochronne oraz wspierający ich naukowcy ciągle szykują się do ataku na Układ Słoneczny rozwijając technologie hakujące mogące w radzie owego natarcia zdezaktywować i doprowadzić do samozniszczenia części składowe Mechanicznej Hordy. Światy CYBIAN Ind. Podobnie jak Ferrum również CYBIAN posiada pod swoim zwierzchnictwem 6 pięknych planet w ekosferze dostosowanych poprzez delikatne zabiegi terraformacyjne dla ludzi. Światy te, nazwane na cześć ziemskich miast w których istniały placówki CYBIAN'u czyli Nowy Waszyngton, Nowe Tokio, Nowa Warszawa, Nowy Frankfurt, Nowy Kapsztad i Nowy Rzym. Wszystkie te światy są do siebie bardzo podobne przez co ich indywidualny opis jest zbędny. Jednak prawdziwą siłą są kolonie zakładane przez CYBIAN oraz te w których firma posiada udziały. Z racji silnej współracy z sąsiadami korporacja posiada setki tysięcy instalacji kosmicznych typu kopalnie i rafinerie na gazowych olbrzymach. Oczywiście Agro-Cul Company (firma-krzak) posiada dodatkowo pod swoim zarządem kilka super-ziem będących olbrzymimi kulami wody na których produkuje gargantuiczne ilości pożywienia wysyłanego tunelami Infelda-Mięsewicza w kierunku macierzy. Tajemnicą poliszynela jest fakt że CYBIAN Ind posiada też wiele miast i kilka stacji orbitalnych na i wokół Freelandu. Jednak akurat ich obecność jest korzystna dla Ferrum ze wzgledu na fakt że pozwala to działać tam Królewskiej Służbie Wywiadowczej jak i powoli przesyłać siły specjalne któe w razie inwazji dokonają potęnych aktów dywersji. Władze korporacyjne Ze względu na fakt że mimo bycia kosmicznym państwem to władze CYBIAN Ind zachowały wiele z dawnego korporacyjnego systemu zarządzania. Oczywiście wiele mocarstw tego świata zaczerpnęło sporo ze systemu korporacyjnego jednak tylko CYBIAN zachował oryginalne nazewnictwo. Na czele tego państwa-korporacji stoi Rada Nadzorcza pod władzą Arcy-prezesa Mathiasa Raubeck'a która to zarządza "cywilną" częścią administracji i logistyczną cześcią armii. Jednak ze względu na coraz większą militaryzację Rada Nadzorcza zaczyna być spychana w cień i do głosu dochodzi Admirał Joseph Roskoff. Skutkuje to tym że CYBIAN Ind stoi obecnie na rozdrożu gdyż o ile Rada chce dalszego podtrzymywania mitu o ponadnarodowej firmie to Arcy-prezes i Admirał Sił Ochronnych coraz bardziej prą do wojny rozbudowywując armię oraz paktując z Ferrum I Rosjanami. Technologie CYBIAN 'A.I Stalker-04-' jest to stale rozwijany projekt CYBIAN'u służący do hakowania wrogich maszyn bojowych. Naprawdę niezwykle mało jest programów i rdzeni A.I odpornych na ten wirus jednak docelowo nie do przeprogramowania ludzkich maszyn go stworzono. Jego prawdziwym powołaniem jest doprowadzenie do wywołania wewnętrznych konfliktów w Mechanicznej Hordzie co ułatwiłoby jej pokonanie. Sam wirus posiada jednak pewne ograniczenie które niestety powoduje że cześć specjalistów CYBIAN jest nastawiona do niego sceptycznie, a jest to mianowicie fakt że podczas "infekcji" maszyny bądź instalacje przez pewien czas "zamierają" co w połączeniu ze słabym zakamuflowaniem cyberataku zwykle owocuje szybką reakcją wojskowych hakerów "formatujących" niemal natychmiast zainfekowane jednostki bądź wysadzające rdzenie A.I gdy infekcja zdąży osiągnąć fazę krytyczną.Jednak Mechaniczna Horda sama w sobie jest "bugiem" przez co akurat na nią wirus działa znakomicie. 'Walkiria Trauma Squad's-' nie jest to stricte 1 technologia a specjalna część korporacji będąca w istocie wyspecjalizowaną organizacją zajmująca się ratownictwem medycznym. Jednak nie są to po prostu ratownicy gdyż każdy z członków Trauma Team'u jest również perfekcyjnie wyszkolonym żołnierzem bądź technikiem. Łatwo się zatem domyślić że Walkiria Trauma Squad's są wyjątkowo często spotykanym widokiem w najbogatszych koloniach, patrolujące niejednokrotnie najgorsze dzielnice do których miejscowa Policja boi się wjechać inaczej jak podczas rajdu bądź w miejscach gdzie wybuchają kryzysy humanitarne. Oczywiście usługi tych drużyn nie są tanie jednak opłacenie odpowiedniego pakietu skutkuje tym że "ratownicy" udadzą się po pracodawcę w nawet najgorsze szambo po czym udzielą mu niezwykle zaawansowanej pomocy medycznej wprost z laboratoriów CYBIAN'u. 'Eden Clinic-' w całej korporacji nie ma bardziej mrocznego działu niż Eden Clinic. Mimo nazwy ta sieć szpitali i laboratoriów specjalizuje się głównie w tworzeniu broni biologicznej (od wirusów po zmodyfikowane zwierzęta) ale też hodowlą specjalnych ludzkich hybryd służących do walk na arenach (ulubionego sportu obywateli CYBIAN). Do najbardziej niechlubnych dzieł tej firmy należą na pewno Cheruby- groteskowe potworki wyglądające jak ludzkie niemowlęta z paszcza pełną ostrych kiełków oblepionych śliną zawierającą składniki potęgujące odczuwanie bólu oraz nietoperze skrzydła umożliwiając temu szkaradztwu lot. Same potworki są bezpłodne co wymusza zrzuty specjalnych "kontenerów" z orbity nad osiedlami ludzkimi wroga gdzie te atakujące nocami monstra urządzają prawdziwe orgie mordu. 'Carter Aeronautic Industry-' jest to firma-krzak CYBIAN'u odpowiedzialna za stworzenie większości okrętów wojennych ale jej głównym rynkiem zbytu są mniejsze ludzkie kolonie zgłaszające zapotrzebowanie na wszelakiego typu okręty. Jednak niska cena tych maszyn wiąże się zwykle z licznymi niedociągnięciami konstrukcyjnymi co owocuje powszechną opinią ze Carter Aeronautic oferuje najtańsze masowe eutanazje. Siły Ochronne CYBIAN Ind. Pod niepozorną nazwą Siły Ochronne CYBIAN władze korporacji skrywają gwałtowanie rozbudowywaną armię budowaną zarówno w celu pilnowania porządku i ochrony obywateli jak i podejmowanie działań ofensywnych. Ze względu na charakterystykę państwa siły te dzielą się na cześć ludzką i regimenty androidów wsparte zaawansowanym parkiem maszynowym. Typy żołnierzy Sił Ochronnych Przez wiele lat CYBIAN wystrzegał się stosowania A.I w wojsku polegając na starannie wyszkolonych żołnierzach-ludziach. Jednak gdy okazało się że sąsiedztwo ekspansywnych mocarstw sprawia ze elitarna ale mała ludzka armia staje się niewystarczająca Rada Nadzorcza zdecydowała się na zakup technologii androidów bojowych z Ferrum. Oczywiście dalej dowództwo Sił Ochronnych nie wyrażało zgody na maszyny o inteligencji na poziomie ludzi co zmusiło naukowców do uproszczenia rdzeni A.I oraz zmniejszenia kosztów produkcji samych platform androidów. Spowodowało to że Orlov Military Drone O-5 stał się masowo produkowanym i wcielanym do wojska korporacyjnego "mięsem armatnim". Całe regimenty tych maszyn obecnie są budowane i wysyłane w najbardziej zagrożone rejony państwa. Dodatkowo całe tysiące tych maszyn są produkowane i pakowane na pokłady desantowców mających w niedługim czasie stać się częścią inwazji na Układ Słoneczny. Same O-5 są zdecydowanie lepszymi maszynami niż SL-8 choć same RT-07 wypowiadaja się o swoich robocich kuzynach z nutą pogardy. Mimo coraz większego udziału androidów w armii korporacja dalej rozbudowuje ludzką cześć swojej armii. Jednostki CST to ochotnicy poddani wymagającemu i starannie opracowanym procedurom treningowym i selekcyjnym. Ci którzy je przejdą podawane są specjalne kuracje bioinżynieryjne i nanotechnologiczne zmieniające ich w żołnierzy na poziomie vanheimskich Darktrooper'ów. Dodatkowo ich sprzęt od pancerza do broni indywidualnej jest bardzo podobny do tego stosowanego w Ferrum. Sami CST dzielą się na 2 podstawowe typy- Siły Policyjne i Korpus Inwazyjny. Mimo braku istotnych różnic w wyposażeniu podstawową różnicą między tymi dwoma rodzajami żołnierzy polega na treningu (Policja z natury rzeczy nie może być tak samo wyszkolona jak Wojsko ze względu na spektrum działań). D-9 jest najpotężniejszym pancerzem osobistym stosowanym w Siłach Ochronnych. W innych armiach często maszyny tego typu nie są wyróżniane jako typ żołnierza jednak CYBIAN stawia na elitarne wyszkolenie pilotów tego konkretnego typu mecha co owocuje specyficznym etosem jak treningiem pilotów.Ze względu na potęgę tego typu żołnierza stworzono również nieco uboższą wersję do pilotowania której wystarczają drony ze specjalnym oprogramowaniem. Same mechy chronione są zaawansowanym, kompozytowym pancerzem a do działań ofensywnych wykorzystują szeroki asortyment uzbrojenia. Pojazdy Sił Ochronnych Tani, solidny,uniwersalny i banalny w produkcji wojskowy łazik UMB-04 jest podstawowym pojazdem Sił Ochronnych.Mimo że nie posiada niemal opancerzenia jest cenionym wsparciem podczas poruszania się po bezdrożach. Z oczywistych powodów jego budowa ogranicza wykorzystanie tego typu pojazdu na pierwszej linii dla ludzkiej części wojska jednak w regimentach androidów widok poruszających się za jego pomocą androidów nawet podczas ostrzału jest widokiem normalnym. O ile tani łazik jest bardzo dobrym rozwiązanie to jednak ludzcy żołnierze zdecydowanie bardziej wolą opancerzonego LAV 320M. Jest to o wiele cięższym i o wiele lepiej chroniącym życie i zdrowie załogi pojazdem wyposażonym w bezzałogową wieżyczkę uzbrojoną w działko 20 mm. Obecnie ze względu na coraz większy udział w armii dronów O-5 pojazd ten coraz bardziej ginie w morzu UMB-04 którymi poruszają się O-5. Drugim największym odbiorcą tego typu sprzętu jest Policja choć w wersji gdzie zamiast działka pojazd wyposażony jest w antenę MIVER (antena ta emituje mikrofale służące do rozpędzania tłumu). UIFV Lion jest podstawowym pojazdem wsparcia Sił Ochrony. Jest też najcięższym pojazdem pancernym w służbie S.O. Do jego najważniejszych zalet należy na pewno niezwykle skuteczny pancerz, elektroniczne systemy ochronne oraz imponujące uzbrojenie pozwalające mu nawet na walkę z czołgami (oczywiście walkę niezwykle trudną). W podstawowej wersji pojazd ten uzbrojony jest w wieżyczkę klasy Milan-02 uzbrojoną w szybkostrzelne działko 40 mm oraz system LAAS (laserowe działka do walki z rakietami i pojazdami powietrznymi). Jednakże rezygnacja z tradycyjnych czołgów wymusił na konstruktorach stworzenie też kilka innych konfiguracji wieżyczek takich jak: Hellknight-03 (wieżyczka z działem szynowym), Thunderhammer-04 (wieżyczka z wyrzutnią 16 kierowanych pocisków) oraz policyjna wersja Archangel-05 wyposażona w w kilka anten MIVER ale też automatyczny granatnik pozwalający zasypać ewentualnych demonstrantów gradem pocisków z gazem łzawiącym. Close Air Support Morning Star jest zaawansowanym dronem bojowym w postaci samolotu bliskiego wsparcia piechoty. Dzięki pokładowemu systemowi TACSAT maszyny te w sytuacjach niejasnych zdolne są do połączenia z JTAC'ami na ziemi w celu uniknięcia niepotrzebnych ofiar. Jednak maszyny te zdolne są również do działań autonomicznych. W walce pojazdy te wykorzystują szeroki asortyment inteligentnych bomb, rakiet i działek pokładowych. Sam projekt maszyny powstał kilkanaście lat temu i początkowo był normalnym samolotem bliskiego wsparcia jednak zakup technologii androidów z Ferrum sprawił że obecnie zamiast cennych ludzkich pilotów pojazdami kieruje zmodyfikowany software androida RT-07. Ze względu na ograniczony zasób ludzkich pilotów Rada Nadzorcza zdecydowała o budowie dronów-myśliwców Condor. Są to autonomiczne maszyny będące zaawansowanymi myśliwcami bojowymi w układzie latającego skrzydła. Z oczywistych powodów drony tego typu ustępują ludzkim,zmodyfikowanym pilotom za sterami zaawansowanych technologicznie maszyn jednak masowa produkcja drona oraz jego niższa cena sprawiają że w rozbudowujących się Siłach Ochronnych maszyny tego typu to 45% ogółu myśliwców. Prawdziwa duma i chluba Aeronautic Research Company (jednego z działów CYBIAN zajmującego się lotnictwem i aeronautyką). Ten szybki, piekielnie zwinny myśliwiec zbudowany z materiałów czyniących go praktycznie niewykrywalnym dla większości typów radarów jest podstawową maszyną przewagi powietrznej Sił Ochronnych. Dodatkowo maszyna ta nie zachwyca tylko swoimi osiągami ale też uzbrojeniem przenoszonym zarówno na pylonach jak i w specjalnie zaprojektowanych zasobnikach wewnątrz konstrukcji. Za sterami tych maszyn zasiadają ludzie (sami piloci przechodzą specjalny i wyjątkowo skomplikowane modyfikacje organizmu) wspierani pokładowym W.I. Z oczywistych powodów maszyna ta jest jednak droga, skomplikowana w konserwacji i wymagająca specjalistycznie wyszkolonych pilotów co owocuje powolnym spadkiem ich udziału w ogóle sił powietrznych na rzecz gorszego ale o wiele tańszego Condor'a. Pterodactyl'e to podstawowy "helikopter" używany zarówno w wojsku jak i na rynku cywilnym na terenach zajmowanych przez korporację CYBIAN. Oczywiście wersje wojskowe,policyjne i cywilne różnią się od siebie ale wszystkie posiadają mocny i jednocześnie wyjątkowo wydajny układ napędowy, aerodynamiczny kształt kadłuba oraz zaawansowany system kontroli lotu. Wersje wojskowe i cześć policyjnych posiada dodatkowo lekki aczkolwiek skuteczny pancerz oraz systemy służące do wykrywania i zwalczania różnego typu broni p-lot. Modułowa konstrukcja umożliwia również różnorakie uzbrojenie tego typu maszyn co tylko poprawia właściwości użytkowe. Mimo wzrostu udziału dronów w Siłach Ochronnych maszyny te zamiast doczekać się wersji sterowanej A.I doczekały się zmodyfikowanej linii dronów 0-5 z wgranym softwarem pilota choć za sterami maszyn najczęściej można spotkać ludzkich pilotów. Smilodony to zbudowane w układzie Kamowa maszyny szturmowe stanowiące uzupełnienie dla Pterodactyl'i. Maszyny te pokryte zaawansowanym opancerzeniem Kajman-08 i uzbrojone w zbliżony do drona Morning Star arsenał stanowią doskonałe wsparcie dla nacierającej piechoty. Co ciekawe maszyny tego typu służą nie tylko w wojskowej części S.O ale też w Policji. W wersji policyjnej maszyny tego typu uzbrojone są w specjalne pociski z gazem łzawiącym (efekt kasetowej głowicy wypełnionej takim gazem rozrywającej się na demonstracją idącą ulicą zwykle kończy demonstracje) ale też działko EMP do zatrzymywania samochodów oraz precyzyjne działko Snake-1 służące do precyzyjnego ostrzału (można je wykorzystać nawet jako broń snajperską). Jest to najcięższy pionowzlot używany w S.O. Ten poruszający się za pomocą 4 potężnych silników, opancerzony solnym kompozytem i solidnie uzbrojony behemot służy zarówno do transportu dużych ilości żołnierzy i zasobów ale też jako potężne wsparcie ogniowe. Ze względu na modułową konstrukcję można go również wykorzystać jako maszynę desantową dla mechów D-9. Mimo zalet maszyna ta jest jednak stosunkowo powolna i mało zwrotna przez co wymaga lżejszych maszyn stanowiących jej eskortę. Marynarka Wojenna CYBIAN Ind. Niszczyciel Styks jest jedną z nielicznych maszyn przypisanych do Marynarki Wojennej nie będąc jednocześnie statkiem kosmicznym. Maszyny tej klasy służą jako okręty patrolowe na globach zajętych przez CYBIAN, wsparcie ogniowe podczas inwazji (zrzucane są za pomocą specjalnych wind kosmicznych) ale też mobilny punkt obrony planetarnej. Z praktycznych powodów wystrój wnętrz takich pojazdów jest bardzo podobny do tego znanego ze statków kosmicznych co sprawia ze służba na Styksach jest pierwszym etapem kariery marynarza. VH-10 są specyficznymi maszynami używanymi przez wyspecjalizowane oddziały S.O. Pod wieloma względami jest to rozbudowany skafander kosmiczny połączony z uzbrojeniem dedykowanym ochronie instalacji kosmicznych i akcji abordażowych. VH-10 spotkać można zarówno patrolujące instalacje kosmiczne jak i podczas walk z wrogimi flotami gdzie ich przekradające się formacje tych maszyn dostają się na tyły wroga sabotując wrogie okręty jak i niszcząc wrogie lżejsze pojazdy. X2 nie są rodzimym projektem CYBIAN. Myśliwce tego typu zakupiono na Freelandzie a tamtejsi inżynierowie zbudowali je w oparciu o rosyjski myśliwiec Glotat (słynący z wysokiej manewrowości i beznadziejnego uzbrojenia i ochrony) poddając ten stosunkowo nieudany projekt modyfikacjom opartym na ferrańskim Mk II Falcon. Myśliwiec zatem mimo sylwetki dzielonej z Glotat'em dostał o wiele skuteczniejsze silniki zachowując udany system manewrowy, na jego uzbrojenie weszły 2 działka pulsowe dużego kalibru, 2 wyrzutnie rakiet i system tarczy wielordzeniowej. Spowodowało to że X2 Mantis jest wyjątkowo skuteczną maszyną nieco nawet lepszą od ferrańskich Mk I Kestrel. X3 są wersją rozwojową X2. Projekt ten inspirowany jest wyrażnie ferrańskim Mk II jednak posiada nad nimi przewagę w postaci lekkie pancerza kosztem braku generatora tarczy wielo-rdzeniowej. Powoduje to że o ile opancerzenie maszyny dorównuje sławnym Mk III to brak wspomnianej osłony oraz gorszy system celowniczy i wspomagajacy pilota zrównuje te maszyny z ferrańskim Mk II. Jednakże CYBIAN dzięki skopiowaniu wielu technologii z Ferrum i rosyjskich posiada naprawdę groźny myśliwiec którego nie waha się sprzedawać piratom i najemnikom. Najlżejszy okręt wojenny Marynarki CYBIAN. Jest zaledwie 2 razy większy od promu kosmicznego i uzbrojony jedynie w rakiety i działka szynowe co sprawia że podobnie jak VH-10 jest wykorzystywany jako linia obrony instalacji kosmicznych i orbit planetarnych przy bardzo ograniczonych zdolnościach ofensywnych. Dodatkowo statek nie posiada napędu WARP co powoduje że może poruszać się jedynie w obrębie układu planetarnego. Fregaty to podstawowy sprzęt MW Cybian pozwalający na operacje pozaukładowe. Te stosunkowo lekko uzbrojone okręty może nie są jakoś wybitnie skuteczne w pojedynkę ale gdy zaczynają one walczyć w formacji wilczego stada swoim zróżnicowanym uzbrojeniem zatrzymać nawet krążownik a nawet utrudnić działania pancernikom. Niszczyciele są podstawą każdej floty MW CYBIAN. Solidnie opancerzone i zaskakująco mocno uzbrojone stanowią zwykle przykrą niespodziankę dla wrogich flot. Mimo że gorsze od swoich odpowiedników z Ferrum są od niech wielokrotnie tańsze co powoduje że zbuntowana kolonia Freeland od lat przezbraja swoją flotę we właśnie ten typ okrętu modyfikując je w oparciu o technologie Ferrum. Jako jedna z nielicznych marynarek kosmicznych ta należąca do CYBIAN nie stosuje okrętów klasy krążownika i pancernika. Jednak by radzić sobie z wrogami posiadającymi takiego typu okręty dowództwo postanowiło na produkcję zdolnych do planetarnych lądowań lotniskowców zdolnych przenosić całe chmary myśliwców i bombowców. Broń Sił Ochronnych RK5.png|RK5 VMP.png|VMP Razorback.png|Razorback PXR-3.jpg|PXR-3 XR-2.jpg|XR-2 Dredge.png|LMG Dredge Dingo.png|LMG Dingo Brecci.png|Brecci Thunderstruck Railgun.jpg|Thunderstruck Railgun SVG-100.png|SVG-100 XM-5.png|XM-5 'RK5- '''Pistolet RK5 jest podstawową bronią boczną używaną w całym S.O niezależnie od tego czy oddział tworzą ludzie czy androidy. Ta stosunkowo prosta konstrukcja strzelająca bez-łuskową amunicją (w standardzie ferrańskim). Można z niej strzelać ogniem pojedynczym lub trójnabojowymi seriami. '''VMP-' Pistolet maszynowy VMP powstał jako wynik konkursu mającego wyłonić nowy pistolet maszynowy dla androidów. W przeciwieństwie do skomplikowanego Razorbacka konstrukcja ta pozwala tylko na ogień pojedynczy i ciągły, posiada mieszczący 40 bezłuskowych nabojów magazynek mieszczący się w chwycie pistoletowym oraz przemyślany system szyn R.I.S umożliwiający łatwy montaż osprzętu taktycznego. Mimo ze zaprojektowany dla androidów coraz częściej widuje się VMP w ludzkiej części oraz w handlu. 'Razorback MP-' Elegancki, celny i szybkostrzelny- tymi epitetami można najkrócej opisać czym jest Razorback. Ten pistolet maszynowy, zasilany z 50 nabojowych magazynków jest wyrafinowaną konstrukcją dedykowaną akcją antyterrorystycznym bądź jako broń dla załóg pojazdów. Selektor ognia pozwala strzelać z niej ogniem pojedynczym, trójnabojową serią jak i ogniem ciągłym. Jednak wyrafinowanie konstrukcji odbija się na jej niezawodności. Powoduje to że o ile w walkach miejskich (a więc w miejscach gdzie pyłu i brudu jest stosunkowo mało) broń jest doskonałym wyborem o tyle w walkach w lasach, na pustyniach i pośród księżycowego regolitu potrafi zawieść. 'PXR-3 -' Powołanie do życia androidów O-5 spowodował że koniecznością okazało się zbudowanie możliwie najprostszego karabinka szturmowego. Wzięto wówczas na warsztat typowego dla S.O XR-2 i maksymalnie uproszczono zarówno konstrukcję jak i technologię jego produkcji. Z oryginalnego projektu zachowano właściwie tylko niezbędne mechaniczne części broni opakowane w maksymalnie uproszczoną obudowę. By podnieść wartość bojową konstrukcji dodano zintegrowany granatnik strzelający granatami 40 mm. Mimo że PXR-3 powołano dla androidów to niska cena i duża skuteczność pozwoliła mu na podbój rynku. 'XR2-' Podstawowym karabinkiem automatycznym Sił Ochronnych CYBIAN Ind. jest zbudowany w układzie bull-pup, zasilany bezłuskową amunicją z 50 nabojowych magazynków XR-2. Broń ta, zaprojektowana z myślą o maksymalnej ergonomii i niezawodności oraz uniwersalności konstrukcyjnej. Dodatkowo posiada przemyślany system szyn R.I.S co ułatwia indywidualne przystosowanie broni pod użytkownika poprzez montaż osprzętu taktycznego. Mimo korzystania z tej samej amunicji co ferrański MWS-01M korzysta z magazynków zbliżonych wyglądem do archaicznego wzoru STANG zamiast ferrańskiEGO MSM. 'LMG Dredge-' kolejny projekt mający początek w stworzeniu regimentów androidzkich. Jest to prosty, zasilany ferrańskim nabojem Gyrojet LKM. Podobnie jak każdy element uzbrojenia androidów jest to wybitnie prosta i tania w produkcji broń gwarantująca jednocześnie maksymalnie dużą skuteczność. Zasilany ze specjalnych boxów (mieszczących 200 nabojową taśmę) jest gwarantem potężnej siły ognia umożliwiającej androidom przełamanie bądź możliwie długą obronę swoich pozycji. Nie muszę wspominać ze ta masowo drukowana broń jest obecnie hitem pośród najemników i piratów szukających maksymalnie ekonomicznej broni oferującej jednocześnie stosunkowo wysoką skuteczność. 'LMG Dingo-' O ile androidy na wyposażeniu posiadają Dredg'a to ludzka czesc korporacyjnej armii korzysta z o wiele lepszego Dingo. Ten zaawansowany LKM zasilany jest se specjalnego magazynka mieszczącego aż 2 taśmy nabojowe po 200 sztuk amunicji każda. Dodatkowo sama broń posiada 2 lufy i możliwość regulowania szybkostrzelności a także możliwość strzelania seriami po 4 naboje. Konstrukcja dzięki wykonaniu ze specjalnie dobranych materiałów jest mimo tak obłędnie dużego magazynka stosunkowo lekka a dzięki ergonomicznej konstrukcji wygodna w użyciu. 'Brecci-' O ile kolonistom i policjantom służącym w "zwykłej" prewencji do walki wystarcza zwykła "pompka" to jednak wyspecjalizowane oddziały zarówno Policji jak i wojska czy też androidy do walk miejskich czy też odstrzeliwania zamków itp. dostają na wyposażenie automatyczny shotgun Brecci. Broń ta wzorowana na ferrańskiej jest pod wieloma względami karabinkiem strzelającym wysokociśnieniową amunicją śrutową co niestety w projekcie opracowanym przez CYBIAN na wykorzystanie w niej pocisków z gazem itp. 'Thunderstruck Railgun-' Railguny opracowane już podczas II WŚ (w tej linii czasu) w erze amunicji scalonej oraz ruchomych zamków których działanie było w próżni utrudnione były prawdziwym hitem jednak opracowanie skutecznej, prostej w produkcji amunicji bezłuskowej i dedykowanej im broni niemal wyeliminowały ten typ uzbrojenia. Jednak podczas walk z maszynami żołnierze CYBIAN'u razem z technikami opracowali stosunkowo prosty railgun który wystrzeliwał specjalne strzałki (stanowiące jego amunicję) ładujące się podczas strzału energią elektryczną którą oddawały po trafieniu odjadać ją na układy wrogiej maszyny lub ciało przeciwnika. Z oczywistych względów projekt został zauważony i zapisany na pokładach Arek Cybian Ind a następnie ulepszony jak tylko akcja kolonizacyjna weszła w końcową fazę. W karabiny tego typu uzbrajane są głownie androidy przeznaczone do walk z maszynami Hordy. 'SVG-100-' Nie jest to projekt rodzimy CYBIAN'u gdyż jego prototypu opracowali Rosjanie z I.R.E a nabój który jest wystrzeliwany z tej broni pochodzi z Ferrum gdzie jest amunicją dedykowaną karabinowi UR-35A. Sam projekt jest stosunkowo prostą bronią która jednak posiada pewną wadę- o ile na żywe cele nabój 11.3 mm Gyrojet jest niesamowicie skuteczny to na maszyny sprawdza się już tak sobie (choć nie można powiedzieć że jest nieskuteczny). 'XM-5-' Jest to podstawowy granatnik rakietowy w S.O. Dzieli się na 2 części: kontener nabojowy i właściwą wyrzutnię. Pozwala to na łatwą zmianę pocisku choć projekt mocno ustępuje programowalnym pociskom z Ferrum gdyż różne sytuacje wymagają różnych pocisków. Jednakże mimo niższej skuteczności i uniwersalności sam projekt jest skuteczny i tani co owocuje tym że S.O posiada naprawdę duże ilości tego uzbrojenia podczas ataku zasypując wrogie pozycje precyzyjnym ostrzałem. Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk